New Life
by MirriPirri
Summary: Brookes mother sends her to live with her father who she doesn't know. There she meets many new people. READ!
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

Hi there! I'm MirriPirri and this is the first fanfiction I've ever written so it's prob not very good but I hope you like it!  
This is a short chapter I know but the next ones will be longer I promise!

"Brooke! Come down here this instant!"

I can hear in my mother's voice that she's angry over something. I stand up and walk out of my room and down the stairs. She's in the kitchen. She is standing by the counter and she is looking really mad. She has a piece of paper in her hand.

"What mother?" I ask

"What is this?" My mother asks and waves a piece of paper in the air.

"It's a piece of paper mother, what does it look like?"

"It looks like a letter from the principal!"

I shrug

"So?"

"So? It says that you got into trouble again! What were you doing fighting with that girl Brooke? I thought we agreed that you were done fighting!"

"But she was totally asking for it! She called me a slut!"

"Brooke that's not an excuse!" She started pacing back and forth across the floor

"You know what I said would happen if you fought again!"

"No mother please. You can't make me!" I know what she will say next. I don't want to. I don't want to. She can't make me. I don't want to.

"Brooke I have no other choice. I can't take care of you. You can't live here with me. I have to send you to your father's."

"But mom! He lives in nomansland, North Carolina! I'm a California-girl. I'll never survive!" I try to joke.

My mother does not seen amused by my attempt. Her lips press together and form a thin line. I hate this face. I know she can't be swayed when she looks like this. It's her no fun-look. Her hazel eyes narrows as she scans me over.

"Brooke, I'm sending you to your dad's and that's that!"

"But mom! It's like a year since I spoke to him last! I don't even know the guy!"

"Well maybe it's time you got to know him."

"Mom I can't leave my friends!"

"You'll make new ones! You're a cute girl, you'll manage." God my mother's totally indifferent to my life. And the worst thing is nothing I could possibly say can change my mother's decision. When she has set her mind to something nothing and no one can sway her on it.

"Fine!" I yell in her face and I turn around and stomp off up the stairs and into my room then I slam my door behind me.

I throw myself onto my bed and I let out a scream of frustration. Gaaaaah! I have to go live with my stranger of a father, leave all my friends behind and I can't live in California anymore. This blows!

Okay so this was my first chapter. Hate it? Liked it? any pointers? Thanks for reading!

Mirri


	2. Chapter 2: Packing

Hi again! So I still haven't figured out the pairings. Please tell me if you have any suggestions!

Okay so here's chapter 2!

CHAPTER 2:

I woke up early the next day. Well early and early the clock was probably eleven but since it's a Saturday it's still early for me. I cpuld feel the sun burning in my eyes and I stepped out o bed and into the bathroom. I undressed and jumped into the shower and just as the hot water hit my body the events of last night came back to me.

Fuck! I thought that it was all just a bad dream.

I finish my shower, wrapped myself in a towel and walk over to my dresser. I pull some clothes out and got dressed. Then I turn to the mirror and reach for my mascara and some lipgloss. I apply it and I dry my hair. I take a step back so I can see myself clearly. I look at my face. The curls in my chocolate hair frame my face perfectly. Not to sound selfinvolved or anything but I am really beautiful. I have large hazel eyes, flawless skin, high cheekbones and rather plump lips. When I smile two dimples, one in each cheek, appear. I have a body that drives boys crazy. I have been blessed to look like this and trust me I have used it to my advantage more than one time.

I'm wearing a pair of pink hot pants that's kinda snug around my hips and a tight black tank top. Not to honk my own horn or anything but I look hot. As always.

I've never had a boyfriend not that I haven't had the offers it's just that I have always been the _friends with benefits_ type of girl. Just having fun - no strings attached

I give myself a once over and decide that it's time to eat breakfast. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and grab something to eat. On the counter there's a note from my mother:

_Brooke!_

_Emergency at work.  
Will be here all day  
Start packing as soon as you wake up  
you're moving tomorrow at noon  
Boxes are in the corridor outside your room_

_P.S I left money for food_

Tomorrow? I'm moving tomorrow? That's to soon. I won't even have time to say goodbye to all my friends especially since I will be packing all day! I turn around and walk up the stairs and I pick up some of the boxes my mother has piled outside my room. I walk into my room and put the boxes down on the floor. I fold up one and start putting things in it.

What do I want to bring? What's the most important stuff? Clothes and memories right? So I decide that this box will be my memory box. I scan my room to find something of value. I see yearbooks, letters from family and birthday cards. I just take them all and throw them in there. I find some other stuff and throw those things in to. Soon I can't find anything else that belongs in this box. I take new box and decide that I want my designs to go in there.

I pull them out from the back of my closet. That's where I've been hiding them. I haven't shown them to anyone yet. It's my hidden dream. to become a fashion designer. But of course since I'm moving to fricken nomans land that will never come true now will it.

I pull out another box and I start piling clothes in it.

Many hours and boxes later I am finally done. It's 12 and I am so tired. I fight myself passed all of the boxes that I've piled on the floor and I collapse onto the bed.

The last thought that races across my mind is _God I don't want to move to my dad. I don't even know him._

Okay so that was my second chapter. **Review please!**

What pairings should I have? Tell me if you have any suggestions!

Thanks for reading

Mirri


	3. Chapter 3: Travelling

Hello! Here's the 3rd chap. Hope ya like it ;) As my other chapters it's very Brooke-centric and I think it will stay that way. Though I will involve the other characters more and more as the story goes.

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

"BROOKE!" The piercing skreams of my mother slashes through my dream and wakes me up startled and looking for the fire  
"Brooklyn Penelope Davis!" Ouch the full name, she must be real angry. The yell is closer now, I'm still to tired to understand just where it's coming from but I realise it's probably urgent so I stretch and hen sit up in my bed.

My mother barges into my room and frantically looks around the room, her hazel eyes searching the room to find me. She looks, if possible, even more angry when she sees that I'm still in bed.

"WHAT are you still doing in bed?" She yells at me "I told you that your cab would pick you up at noon, and here it is twelve thirty and you're still in bed! I know that you're not that fond of my decision Brooke but must you fight me all the way?"

She walks up to my bed and steals my cover from me. "GET the hell out of the bed NOW Brooklyn!" Oh I can tell she really means it. There's a wrinkle in between her eyes that always appear when she means business.

I bolt out of bed and run into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I know there's no time to shower or to do something nice with my hair or to apply some make-up. So I just grab a sun dress and I put my hair up in a messy bun. I grab my mascara and some lipgloss and hurriedly shove them into my handbag, run down the stairs and out on the street to the cab waiting. Before stepping into the cab I turn around to find my mother so we can say our goodbyes.

My mother and I have never really gotten along all that great. She was just never around. If she wasn't away on business she was at a spa in Marocco or skiing in Norway. Sometimes I got to tag along but I was usually left at home with a nanny. My parents divorced 10 years ago when I was seven. My dad moved back home to Tree Hill, North Carolina where he grew up and my mother and I stayed here in LA. After the divorce my mother became a workaholic and a shopoholic and she and I grew more and more apart. She never really cared abot what I did or didn't do as long as I stayed out of the hospital or did anything so bad so that she would have to come home early from whatever trip she was on at that particular time.

"Miss are getting in or not?" The cabdriver asks me. "Sorry sir, just wanna say goodbye to my mother first." I smiled my trademark Brooke Davis smile at him. He smiled back "Sure miss, take all the time you need." God, men are so easy.

Then, finally, my mother apopears in the doorway. I wave to her, signing that I want her to come over to me. She gives me a forced smile and starts walking towards me.  
Finally she's at the cab.

"I'm going to miss you Brooklyn. It will be an empty house without you." Hah that's putting it lightly. My mom was never really big on the emotions.

"I'm gonna miss you too mother." I lean in to give her a hug but she leans away and push a suitcase in my arms instead. I close my eyes and force the tears back. I really shouldn't be suprised, this is typical for my mother.

"Bye Brooklyn." She says and then she turns around and walks back into my, sorry, **her** house.

I sit down in the cab and close the door behind me. The suitcase my mother so nicely shoved in my arms has the driver already put in the back.

"Bye mom" I whisper and then I start to cry.

I don't know why I'm crying. It's not because of my mother, I'm used to her coldness. I don't really care that I'll never see my house again. That house holds to many memories of waking up alone with no one in the house but the maid wondering where my parents have gone. Nope, won't miss the house. I won't miss school, I was never the genious or anything like that. I will however miss what the school represented. My kingdom. I really am, sorry again, **was **the queen of my highschool. None of those preppy cheerleaders could ever rule the school like I do, **did**, dammit!

I'll miss my friends. The friends who have been with me through thick and thin. Through all my ups and downs. And now I'll just leave? It's not fair. Not fair at all. Just beacause I got into a fight? Well that bitch Kimberly deserved it.

"We're here now miss." The cabdriver interups my thoughts and when I look up I see that we're outside the airport. There's no turning back now. I have no choice but to walk into the airport and leave California.

"Thank you sir!" I tell the driver as he gives me my suitcase and my handbag. I walk into the airport and I do the normal procedure. You know airport security, check the luggage, find the gate and then I walked to the plane. Luckily my mother had booked me a first-class ticket that was windowseated so I had nothing to complain about there really.

The plane took off and after an hour or something like that I fell asleep and I slept for the whole plane ride. I only woke up once when the plane was suffering from some turbulence but when that was over I fell asleep again. A couple of hours later some shaking woke me up abruptly. Startled my eyes shot up wide and frantically I looked around the plane to see if anyone else had felt what I felt. The guy next to me had his hands tight grasping his knees and his eyes were tight shut. This worried me so I looked at the others near me. But a ringing noice comes out of the speakers and a bright voice followed it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Wilmington, North Carolina!" I look at the speaker in disbelief and then I turn to the guy next to me and give him a sour look. Stupid boy! I thought the fricken plane was crashing. But oh, maybe the guy is scared of flying.

The people around me stands up and starts looking for all of their stuff so I realise that it's time to get off the plane.

I go to reclaim my suitcase and then I walked outside of the airport and start looking around.

I feel kinda stupid just standing here like an idiot just staring at nothing. It's just that I expected that my father would be here to pick me up. I push all feelings of abandonment aside and I walk over to a cab and give the driver my luggage and later my dad's address.

"Brooklyn? Brooklyn is that you?" It's my father. He did come here to pick me up!

I turn around and give him a shy smile. He runs up to me and swoops me into a giant hug. **Akwaaaard.** It's not that I don't like my dad I just don't know him. It's not that I've ever met him except for like a week or two á year.

"Ehh hey dad."

He takes my suitcase from the cabdriver and shows me to his car. It's a rather big car, a black SUV.

I take a seat in the passenger seat while he loads the car with my little suitcase. The handbag have I already placed in my lap. My dad opens the door and gets into the car. Starts the engine and lower the radio.

"So that we can talk." He smiles at me. I smile a forced halfsmile back. This is going to be so akward.

* * *

Okay so that's my third chapter. I think she'll meet some OTHers in the next chapter. Any wishes? **Also please tell me if ya have any ideas on anything at all, like pairings and stuff.** Okay so review noow ;);)

Mirri


End file.
